


The Last Time Error listens to Fortune Telling

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Free cake!, Ink finds an opportunity to be out of work, M/M, Unrequited Crush, What is this shit-, friendship development?, practice fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: " You tend to push others away, but deep inside you're yearning for something right?  ""Oh so you're a tsundere broski!""And, how much can I pay you to revise that?"





	The Last Time Error listens to Fortune Telling

Afternoons were never his cup of tea. Infact he had grown quite distant to the concept of time ever since he turned 21. Then again, it's not like it was important for him in the first place.

Error hissed as his hands betrayed him giving the star open windows for its sunlight to reach his eyes. To think he would be marching down the street with his black jacket under broad day light! How evil can the world be?

Well-

It wasn't the world's fault his wardrobe was limited to wintertime clothes.

But screw it he needed to blame someone for it!

"Aw brah don't look so down in the dumpsters! I promised this year ya' gonna have fun right?"

The tanned youth let out a silent snort. Fun he says?  
If his brother actually listened to him, his pleasure would be found behind the four corners of his (self-rated) five star bedroom! Not outside, and most definetly not the country fair out of all places.

But he knew Fresh was trying, and he would look more of a dick if he didn't return the end of this wager.

So like the 'good' sibling he was, he followed.

-

"What do _**YOU**_ mean _**YOU**_ can't make it today?!!"

Dream grimaced as he pulled his booming phone away from his severely damaged ear. Somehow his friend gotten louder in terms of distress. -

"_Dream_! We've already planned this for a week! Don't bail me out on this!

"I already told you Ink, you reserved this on your own! You can't loop me into this you little bastard!"

  


'Ink' Gasped dramatically as he faked sobbing at the other side of the line. His companion however...was not amused.

  


"Hey- It's just- I'm sorry mate I'm meeting Night today, I really, genuinely can't come." Regret laced his words, he really did take part on this play date, but despite wanting to spend the day with him, emphasis on _him_. He had his priorities to attend to.

-

Sighing, His call mate hanged off the phone (after apologizing himself too). He continued to walk down the east wing of the mall contemplating whether he should still go on with the plan, It wasn't long after he realized how childlish and ridiculous this was at the first place.

  


He snickered and smiled thinking of it. 

-

"A fortune teller? Really?"

Error grunted before getting pulled inside the tent.


End file.
